A Journal Assignment
by theBrillianceofNight
Summary: Iruka sighs, looking down at the many papers scattered across his large desk.  He wonders if this will be a happy memory in many years to come as he pulls out his red pen and starts to grade the many papers on the topic of 'true love.'  Oh joy.
1. Love

Iruka thinks back to a week earlier, when he had first assigned the week's journal prompt.

* * *

_"Well class, this week's assigned line is 'true love never dies.' You can tell me if you agree, disagree, what it means, anything you like."_

_He had watched as most of the girls' eyes flickered to Sasuke, the exception being Hinata, who looked over at Naruto and immediately blushed. Most of the guys had groaned, but Sasuke's expression stayed perfectly indifferent, although for a moment, Iruka could have sworn he saw another emotion flicker past in those dark eyes. Naruto had immediately shown a sign of great sadness, but within seconds had a smile plastered back on, and was grinning at Sakura._

_Iruka had sighed, then dismissed the class to lunch._

* * *

Iruka sighs again. He looks down at the many papers on his large desk, particularly the ones belonging to the group with the most varied answers. There's Sakura's flowery half-cursive/half-print, babbling about 'eternal love', 'tall, dark, and handsome princes', 'cherry blossom princesses', and - Iruka's eye twitches - 'two idiots with blond hair.' Then there is Ino's bubbly print, starting off with 'dreams come true', but, surprisingly, ending on the topic of love for friends and family.

Hinata's tiny, neat, cursive script speaks of how love can be made to last even after a death, familial love, and how necessary it is to upbringing, to raising emotionally and mentally healthy children.  
Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru's papers talk about games and pets, pets, foods, and activities they love to do, respectively, and how they will always love whatever it is they love. They also include a few lines scribbled hastily on friends and family.

And then there are Naruto and Sasuke's papers, the only ones out of all the classes that have completely negative responses.

Even Neji's is positive, about love for a village, a clan, a special person who is to be protected with one's life.

But the Uzumaki brat and prodigious Uchiha both have papers that do not speak of joy, happiness, ecstatic smiles or cheerful laughter.

Sasuke's neat scrawl tells of love that ended, leaving the lover worse off than had they not loved. His paper says, as a fact, that love is not eternal, because if his family did not partake in 'true love,' then true love was nonexistent, for what could be truer and more loving than his family's bond? And since his family was now all dead, obviously, love died along with its participants.

And Naruto - in his messy handwriting, horribly mangled in order to disguise his lack of knowledge on spelling, a lesson cruelly withheld from him, words - badly deformed words, but still words - depict a lonely life. A barren environment in which 'true love never dies' is a completely laughable statement, seeing as how something that has never existed can neither continue to live nor die.

Iruka reads over these fondly - Sasuke's, reflecting his own orphaned childhood, and Naruto's, admiring how he has managed to smile through it all, even when there are more than sufficient reasons not to, and not nearly enough reasons to.

But Iruka gets an idea, one to keep those smiles coming, one that that will hopefully give an actual reason to smile, beyond, "I don't have a family so I don't have to worry about them leaving me and me becoming an ass like Sasuke."

Despite himself, Iruka grins at his idea.

When the children arrive in the morning, Naruto, for once, not late, and he begins to hand back the graded papers, he calls Naruto and Sasuke aside, separately.

First, with Naruto, he asks if he can share the journal with another student. Naruto agrees, and simply asks to edit a few things. Iruka watches sadly as his student scratches out all mention of his depressed days. Iruka knows it won't stop Sasuke from figuring out the words. Iruka thanks Naruto, then calls Sasuke over, asking the same thing.

Sasuke also asks to scratch some things out. He gets rid of his own name, and any mentions of his family members' names, wherever they appear. Iruka knows Naruto will know anyway.

He hands Sasuke Naruto's paper, then as he passes by Naruto's desk, he drops Sasuke's on it.

"All right class, now let's go over the making of a clone." He knows Naruto won't pay attention anyway, and Sasuke already knows how to do this jutsu.

About halfway through, he sees both of the orphans looking up and right at each other.

Iruka can just as well see the sympathy, no, neither wants that, he can just see the _understanding_ passing between them.

And when Iruka turns around to write the assignment for work time on the board, he just barely catches the sound of the door clicking shut.

When he turns around, two clones, both made of Sasuke's chakra, sit in the places of two certain orphans, but there are no sounds of fighting coming from the hall.

A few minutes later, he happens to glance out the window and sees Naruto sitting on his swing, quiet, and Sasuke perched on the branch above his companion, talking while Naruto listens.

There is no yelling, no harsh physical contact, just two lonely souls finding companionship.

Iruka looks back at the rest of his class and decides they should probably practice their aim in the fields behind the academy.

When he looks out the window once more, the two boys are walking together in the direction of the training grounds in front of the building.

Yeah, the class should definitely practice their aim _behind_ the academy.

But a few days later, when Naruto gets to school early for once, trailing behind a certain expressionless classmate of his, he's shocked when Naruto's clone is much stronger, much more substantial. Still not even close to perfect, but greatly improved. The same goes for his transformation jutsu. He doesn't fool around with any transformations of naked girls. His transformation is a little lopsided, a little deformed, but it's a huge improvement. When Naruto gets back in line, Iruka spots Sasuke smirking at him, mouthing the words, _told you I could help_.

And while he should really reprimand Naruto for yelling " You arrogant bastard!" in response, once again, despite himself, Iruka smiles.

* * *

A/N: So, I was wondering if I should continue this with other oneshots with different scenes and memories from Iruka's classroom. What do you think?


	2. If you really knew me

Iruka hadn't assigned a journal in a few weeks, so it had been unofficial but widely believed that the next one would be a doozy, long and philosophical.

They had been half right, as they had found one Monday. It had been after another argument between Naruto and Sasuke, where Naruto had unwittingly insinuated that he and Sasuke were very alike. Sasuke had responded by flatly saying that Naruto knew next to nothing about him and that Naruto should not assume he knew anything about Sasuke's experiences.

It would seem that Naruto and Sasuke's tentative listening and confiding bond had been fragile, weak at best, and had been broken.

Iruka had turned to the board and started to write, barely picking up the sound of Naruto whispering dejectedly, "I would know if you just told me." Before Sasuke could respond, Iruka had made the chalk squeak on purpose, effectively drawing in the attention of the class.

"This is the prompt for this week, but it need not be long." There went half of the expectations. "But they will hopefully be deep and meaningful." See—half right. "Finish this statement. 'If you really knew me, you would know that…' Bring in slips of paper with your statement on Friday. No one but you will ever read them, but the slips are necessary for our in-class activity on Friday. You will be joined by your upperclassmen." The bell rang. "Class dismissed."

* * *

Today is Friday. The students from the two classes all come to school clutching slips of paper. They are quickly directed to the fields behind the Academy, where a bonfire is crackling cheerfully and being controlled carefully. Iruka claps loudly, gaining the attention of his two oldest classes—one class will be graduating this year, the other next year.

"I want everyone to open their slips of paper and read them to themselves once more." A crinkling of papers and the instructions are followed. "Now everyone, on the count of three, throw your paper into the fire and watch it burn." The students all do so. "No one will ever read them now. But I do want everyone to get into a group of three or four and share what was written on their paper. And before you complain, no, it's not mandatory, but it's very beneficial and relieving to do so. Group up!"

Immediately, the kids split up into their little clubs and cliques. Iruka shakes his head disapprovingly and shuffles people around into groups with people they don't know well. Finally, the other teachers (truthfully Iruka clones in henge—Iruka can be sneaky when necessary), circulate around, stationing themselves discreetly by a group.

And now, they listen.

* * *

Naruto, unsurprisingly, is one of the first to share, but what is surprising is how uncharacteristically serious he is. His group also contains Ino, Shino, and Sasuke.

"If you really knew me you would know that not all smiles are real smiles," he intones in monotone, with nearly no emotion. Then he smiles. "Deep, huh?" Only Iruka, and by the grimace on his face, Sasuke, can tell that that smile is one of the fake ones.

Ino goes next, speaking very quietly. "If you really knew me, you would know that while I'm not unhappy with my weight," she fidgets uncomfortably and makes a face as though she has an upset stomach, "I'm still unhappy with the way I look because the one person I want to notice me doesn't," she finishes. She doesn't look up and stares at her fingers instead of looking dreamily at the obvious object of her unrequited affections as she is expected to.

Shino speaks up, admitting his own statement. "If you really knew me, then you would know that I am often doubtful of whether or not anyone would notice if something was going wrong with me." He stays nearly still, mouth hidden behind his collar, eyes shielded, whole face masked.

Ino slowly, deliberately, puts her small pale hand onto Shino's bigger one, in a move of comfort. Shino looks up in slight shock, but Ino has turned to Naruto, giving him a small smile. Naruto returns it with another, a real one this time. Sasuke is reluctant to share and seems to feel he has lost his chance.

* * *

At the next group, Ten-ten volunteers herself to go first as the other three seem to be having a hard time finding their words. "If you really knew me, you would know that I can't stand people-pleasers and hypocrites. If you _really_ knew me, you'd know that other peoples' opinions are important to me and that _I'm_ a hypocrite."

Lee talks next, having found his voice, and he is serious as he shares a secret that seems out of character for him. "If you really knew me, you would know that I sometimes feel like screaming and cursing and breaking things."

Hinata smiles in understanding, whispering her statement, managing not to stutter at the lower volume and in the somehow comfortable feel in this small group of older kids. "If you really knew me, you would know that sometimes, I just wish I could take a break from reality for a while."

Neji, the final member of the group and for once not condescending towards Hinata, speaks up. "If you really knew me, you'd know that I blame others and other things because I am afraid to take responsibility for my own actions."

The members of the group do not move, but they somehow seem much closer-knit than before, and very comfortable in their own little world as Hinata gives Neji a look that very simply reads, 'I understand now.'

* * *

Sasuke opens his mouth to share, but closes it after finding he cannot make the words come out.

* * *

On to a third group, Kiba begins. "If you really knew me, you'd know that I sometime wish I was a four-year-old again so I wouldn't have so much to worry about."

Sakura confesses next, bravely. "If you really knew me, you would know that I just learned that an old friend of mine—" she stops and swallows as she fights tears, "—i-is addicted to something harmful-l and that I s-somehow feel respons-sible."

Chouji nods in understanding and puts a very serious, a very determined expression on. "If you really knew me, you would know that I would gladly give up any and all of the things I love to do—" he even puts aside his chip bag to emphasize his point, "—if it meant a certain person I know would stop a certain very self-destructive and self-endangering habit." Sakura nods back in comprehension.

"If you really knew me," Shikamaru says, actually paying attention and participating wholeheartedly, "you would know that I often feel like I have to take responsibility for other peoples' actions so that they won't get hurt or in trouble because I never know what other people are going through and I never know what might be the breaking point for someone else." He breathes in deeply to calm his frayed nerves and calms down now that the load of the secret has been taken off his shoulders.

It registers briefly in Iruka's mind that the two most motivated students said the least and the least motivated student may have said the most.

This group of four is joined in pairs of mutual understanding.

* * *

Sasuke still has not shared, and school is dismissed for the day.

* * *

Kiba and Shikamaru leave together, discussing responsibility and worrying.

Sakura and Chouji walk away, planning how to help this mutual friend of theirs.

Ten-ten and Lee join Hinata and Neji in their walk to the Hyūga compounds, all four of them simply enjoying the atmosphere that, for once, and most likely only for this one time, is comfortable and relaxed, lacking the tension that is so usually present.

Ino leaves, walking with Shino, surprisingly not disappointed about Sasuke's lack of speech and lack of reactions.

In truth, though, Sasuke _has_ had reactions. They are just reactions that only Naruto really seems capable of noticing and defining.

But as Iruka is about to leave, having dispelled the two clones and not garnering even the slightest reaction from either of the boys, he nearly misses Sasuke's whispered words to Naruto.

"If—If you really knew me, then—then you would know that…" Sasuke, finding it hard to get the right words, stops and takes a deep breath to calm himself. "If you really knew me then you would know that… that I _am_ a—a human being, and though I may shove it away, I—I do need someone to shove back affection, care, contact, f—friendship and a sense of belonging and being w-wanted."

Not even caring that Sasuke has, most likely for the first time, hesitated and stuttered while speaking, Naruto merely stands up. Then he offers a hand to Sasuke. Then he pulls him up into a hug.

When Sasuke looks at him questioningly, Naruto remarks, humorously, "How's this for affection and contact, bastard?"

And while Iruka should reprimand Naruto for cursing on school grounds, he leaves quietly, so as to not disturb the friendly, companionable atmosphere that has been patched up between the two boys who are now learning just how alike they really are.

Iruka is satisfied that his lesson has been successful and that he can confidently award each student with an 'A+'.

* * *

Two years later, on a Monday, those twelve former students shuffle in and shyly, for everyone barring Naruto and Lee, who are ever excited, and Sasuke, who pastes on a disinterested, bored face despite what ever he may be feeling on the inside, present him with a new poster to hang in his room in thanks for showing them new perspectives in life.

Iruka accepts it automatically, but doesn't actually get around to reading it until much later that day, after school is let out.

And when he does read it, he is deeply moved and immediately hangs it up with pride in a spot of honor.

* * *

_Do you really know us?_

_If you really knew us, you would know that though we may injure, maim, harm, torture, and kill others, we are still kids. We are still impressionable. We are still people. We still have emotions. We still have our own problems. We are still young. We still have our whole lives ahead of us._

_And if you _really_ knew us, you'd know that not everyone has hope for their future._

_Fortunately, thanks to you, _we_ do._

* * *

A/N: You like? This is the second installation, and it pretty much sets the scene for 'Classroom Reminiscing'. Check it out! Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed it!_  
_


End file.
